iron_marinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Channeller
DESCRIPTION Free your mind. Channellers lock an incremental psychic beam on an enemy until it's dead. They can turn into an energy sphere to travel very fast. Truly, they are the unquestioned masters of the mind. * Low health * Travels at great speed. * Increasing damage over time. 'Special: -'''Ground movement. Special Long Distance move: speed x2.35 -Incremental dmg from 35 to 500, increses for 11 seconds STRATEGY * Channellers are the unquestioned masters of killing off lone, tough enemies, and also make excellent scouts. * The Channellers' beam initially deals low damage, but increases in damage as it is held on a target. The additional damage resets if the the Channeller changes targets or moves. * This makes Channeler's excellent at dealing with lone, incredibly tough enemies; their high health gives the beam more time to build up damage. * Gravitational Singularity gives Channelers an increasing chance of an instakill, further improving their abilities against tough enemies. Especially if another unit is stalling the enemy. * That said, Channellers have no armor and low health, making them vulnerable to counterattacks, especially area and melee. Protect them with other units, preferably a Mecha. * Mass Effect is very useful for dealing with melee enemies, as it delays them from getting into melee range. * Channellers target both aerial and ground enemies with equal ease, though there aren't that many very durable flying enemies to burn out. * Channellers do not do well against hordes despite their continuous rate of fire, or against long ranged enemies due to their medium range. * Channellers used to use their beams against structures, but it was deemed owerpowered, so they shoot energy balls at them instead. This makes them less than optimal against structures. * Channellers usually have slow movement speed, but will switch to an orb that travels very fast for covering long distances. The orbs aren't targeted by enemies, but are still vulnerable to area and environmental damage. * This makes Channellers excellent scouts, as they can quickly cover territory, and will not be targeted as long as they stay moving. * Channellers can also snatch well guarded Command Points or Etherwatt surpluses by orbing in, holding the position, and then orbing to safety. * This fast movement speed can be annoying, as they'll often move in front of their protection. Either prepare to move them back or move them separately. UPGRADES Mass Effect (Tier 10, Passive) * Channelers are now able to slow down enemies affected by their psychic beams. (200 Techpoints) * Channelers' psychic beams have increased slowing down effect. (450) Gravitational Singularity (Tier 12, Cooldown = Variable) * As the Channelers' psychic beam increases its damage, it also gives an equally increasing chance of an instakill. (300 Techpoints) * Increases instakill chance increment of the psychic beam. (600) * Increases instakill chance increment of the psychic beam. (900) QUOTES ''- With mind we fight! ''- Good idea, human!'' ''- Concentrate.'' ''- Effortless.'' ''- Sharp thought.'' ''- I lead.'' ''- Certainly.'' Category:Units